Aleph
An iron-willed young hero with an enigmatic past. History Aleph was born and raised on a small family farm in Free Soil, Michigan. When they turned 18, they left their farm and drifted around Michigan for a little bit, eventually ending up in Detroit. They spent a year or two living under the radar with a group of mutants living in the abandoned Coronado apartment building. This ended, however, when they got caught up in a bank robbery and chose to subdue the robbers. This put them on NASP/the police's radar, and they chose to enroll in NASP's hero program, but not before their friends at the Coronado building gave them a parting gift. Appearance Aleph is short, slim, and androgynous. They have a large amount of poofy white hair, pale skin dotted with freckles, and red eyes they usually hide under a blindfold. Their arms are covered with (mostly) abstract tattoos they apply themself. Their clothing tends toward practical and plain. When they go out in their hero costume, they always carry a 4-foot long flat-tipped sword in a sheath. Powers * Telekinesis: a powerful and precise ability to move distant objects. Careful application of this allows Aleph to deflect bullets, incapacitate people, levitate, and sense their surroundings with a telekinetic touch * Divination: Aleph is able to discern some aspects of a person's personality by looking them in the eyes. They can also do traditional tarot readings that often contain some truth to them. * Mooncarver: a big fuck-off sword. Can damage insubstantial targets. Relationships The Angels as a Whole Aleph desperately wants the Angels to embrace their role as heroes, and is frustrated by their unwillingness to work with each other or dedicate themselves to helping others. Val From Aleph's perspective, Val's status as The Fool is leading them on a self-destructive path that's dangerous to themselves and others. Aleph hopes to help them regain their footing and break their downward spiral, but is frustrated that Val (from Aleph's perspective) doesn't seem to actually want to be part of the team, let alone form connections or bonds with anybody but Flare. Flare While Aleph knows that Flare is at least somewhat dedicated to their goal as a team, they also are skeptical of Flare's tendency to seek attention, as well as their flippancy while on the job. Aleph is also wary of the face(s) they display, since The Moon indicates a tendency towards illusion, madness, and false faces. Dahlia So far, Dahlia has seemed to connect the most to Aleph out of the team. Aleph sees this as an opportunity to get them to break the Hermit's isolation and not judge the others so harshly, by hook or by crook. Kacia Aleph appreciates the subtlety of their powers, but has known them for approximately 5 seconds. Alex Like Kacia, Aleph hasn't really interacted with them that much. Shannon: Aleph is worried that Shannon isn't able to effectively control the Angels or set an example for them, especially in the wake of "Gerard"'s crimes/death, Lucky Bastard washing out, and Xavier going on "leave". While they don't particularly like her replacement, Aleph is still on the fence about her. Coronado Mutants Aleph left the Coronado mutants under complicated conditions. As such, their relationship to the people there (and to one in particular) is strained and messy. Trivia Playlist link here